fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC15
is the 15th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 3rd part of "Becoming Partners Arc". In this episode where Esther and Makoto becoming partners. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Synopsis The episode is now centered on Esther and Makoto. The story begins with the tragic birth 19 years ago where her biological mother is dying in childbirth, the baby is crying highly after she's born was Esther Blanchett, her biological father holding the newborn in his arms. In the present, at Saint Academy, the Nightroad brothers Abel and Cain appears for the first time as teachers what makes Seth happy their coming, Makoto looks surprised as their names recalls the myth between Abel and Cain, she looked to Esther that is very silent just thinking that she would become her partner to fight the evil and participate in Oogai Precure Tournament. After presentation, Esther and Mysterois Bat walks in the hallway then in the park, Makoto cries the name of Esther, she just to Esther with Mysterious Bat being from elsewhere, she asks if Esther wanted to become her partner, but Esther had replied timidly that she needed to be alone for now, before answering the decision, and she walks away from her, while Makoto and Davi stay here and looked her away in the park, then a child ran next to Esther but he stumbled and cries, Esther helps the child to get up and comfort him, she turns her head to Makoto and Davi and look into the eyes of each other, then she goes away. At night in the dorm room, where Makoto was talking with Ion, Seth, Abel and Cain, Ion said that Esther has still not returned, Makoto begins to worry about her, decides to find Esther. Ion, Seth, Abel and Cain want to accompany her. In the harbor area, the group split to seek Esther, Ion is with Seth in the trade market, while Abel and Cain in the narrow street, Davi and Makoto enters an abandoned mansion. In an old room, they rummaged in a chest and discovers the folder of the missing royal family (the photo of Mary Spencer is mentioned), looking behind the photo, Makoto was shocked that Mary Spencer was actually Esther's half older sister. Suddenly someone appears behind them, this was Cure Draco then who is about to attack them, Makoto dodge the surprise attack, Makoto tries to remove Draco's mask, but Draco kicking her in the crotch, she is paralyzed by the pain after the stroke. But Cure Pegasus appears and punches Draco's face, her mask dropped, but none of them had seen her true face, Draco quickly recovered her mask before to go away. Pegasus took with her and go out of the old manor, the group gathered and Ion say that Esther and Makoto is still not found. Seth sees that Pegasus flies with Makoto in her arms and landed in front of the group and drop Makoto, Makoto begins to talking about that Mary Spencer is her half older sister and ask if her past was very similar to hers, causing Pegasus' reaction, now they realize that Pegasus was actually Esther. Davi blames Makoto to revealed her identity, Pegasus flies away. Later, Pegasus returns to Esther, now she thinking about her own past. In a flashback, Esther's painful past was revealed, when the war was declared in Albion 19 years ago (Esther's original hometown), Esther as a baby is crying, Mary Spencer escape from them, but Mary attacked the soldiers (we would not know whether she was alive or dead), while her biological father might also saw that he could and baby Esther is crying constantly, he laid her before the church door and abandoned her for saving her life, he goes away to die killed by soldiers, when baby Esther was crying loudly until a religious mother, Laura had adopted and raised as her own daughter. Years later, Esther as a child who's playing with other orphans. Years later, Esther becomes an adult, when she heard the cry of her adoptive mother, she discovers that her adoptive mother is dead killed, she's cries with anger. End the flashback, Esther hear the cries of distress, Mysterious Bat and Ion coming to Esther that the Nightroads are transforming into the Kuraseiza, Esther transform into Cure Pegasus with her PreCloth. Jörmungandr transform Abel into a Unicorn-like Kuraseiza, then Cain transform into a Pegasus-like Kuraseiza, and Seth a Horse-like Kuraseiza. The Three Kuraseizas attacking Sword, she attacking them with "Holy Sword", then Cure Draco attacked Sword and landed her in the ground, the Kuraseizas tramples Sword. But Pegasus stop the time and saved her with "Time Stop" at first and then "Pegasus Meteor Sword", the time will restart, Sword was happy that Pegasus had rescued her, she agrees to become her partner as she had realized that her past is very similar to hers. Pegasus and Sword combines and created "Soaring Sacred Sword" to purified the three Kuraseizas and becoming the Nightroads again. Jörmungandr was furious when she is about to attack them, Draco intervened and prevented the attack, Sword insists Draco removed the mask, but Draco refuse and she and Jörmungandr battent retreating. The next day, at Saint Academy in the garden Esther and Makoto are eating together, Abel and Cain look together, Abel says that this is the first time he had meet the Precures. In the last scene this episode, in the hospital, Joshua's health getting worse while Rosette looked at him as helpless and worry, she cried for help. Major Events ・ Makoto and Esther becoming partners, and they becoming friends. ・ Esther's painful past is revealed. ・ Abel Nightroad and his older brother Cain Nightroad are appeared the first time as teachers. ・ Esther's parents are killed during war after her tragic birth, then she was raised by a religious mother who died recently since her adulthood. ・ Jörmungandr summons three Kuraseizas the first time with the Nightroards as victims. ・ Cure Pegasus and Cure Sword combines for using "Soaring Sacred Sword" the first time. Trivia ・ Esther and Makoto have similar pasts, and they are orphans as children, but unlike Esther, Makoto is a only child. ・ It was revealed that Esther had a half older sister called Mary Spencer who is in unknown status, which is living or dead. ・ Like Rosette, Esther practices the Christian religion, which means she is Christian. ・ Cure Pegasus had punched Draco's face, although her mask fell off, her face is still not revealed. Characters Cures ・ Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus ・ Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword Mascots ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty ・ Davi Villains ・ Cure Draco ・ Jörmungandr Secondary Characters ・ Abel Nightroard ・ Cain Nightroad ・ Seth Nightroard ・ Ion Fortuna